No Need For A Drop In
by Wing LunarStar
Summary: A strange girl falls from the sky, and and explosion in Washu's lab causes everyone to disappear! This is my first fanfic. Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tenchi Muyo characters or settings. I do not own Tenchi Muyo.  
  
  
  
NO NEED FOR A DROP IN  
  
Part 1  
  
  
It was a normal morning in the Masaki household. Ayeka and Ryoko were fighting over Tenchi once again while eating Sasami's delicious breakfast. It was summer, and everything seemed to be happy and free. The morning went by quickly, and soon everyone was in their usual places; Sasami and Keyone were working around the house, Ayeka and Ryoko were still fighting, Mihoshi was taking a nap, Tenchi was at his grandfathers shrine, Washu was in her lab, and Tenchi's father, Nobuyuki, was sitting in the living room, watching T.V.  
Everything was peaceful, until the sound of someone screaming pierced the silence. Tenchi looked up from his work to see what it was that was screaming. Then he noticed a small dot in the sky. Someone, or something was falling. Everyone in the house heard the scream too, but only Sasami, Ryo-ohki, and Keyone rushed outside to see who, or what it was. The scream came again, and this time it was clear that it was somebody screaming HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! Then they looked up. They saw a figure of a girl that was falling from the sky. Keyone knew that Ryoko was the only person that could save the girl, and so she called,  
"Ryoko! Come Quickly! Someone is falling from the sky!" Ryoko was in the middle of quarreling with Ayeka, and didn't wish to stop, so Ryoko replied,  
"I've got no time for saving people right now! People don't just start falling from the sky!!! So bug off and leave me to my business!" *Ryoko looks evilly at Ayeka*   
The unknown girl was falling closer to earth, and was still screaming. Nobody could come to her rescue, and she crash-landed into the lake in front of Tenchi's house. Keyone heroically dived in and retrieved the girl, then went to tell Tenchi what happened.   
Tenchi saw all this from the shrine, and rushed down the steps to see if the person was all right. As he reached the bottom of the steps, Keyone told him everything that happened. When she got to the part where the girl landed in the lake, Tenchi burst out,  
"Why didn't Ryoko save her??"  
Keyone answered, "She was too busy fighting with Ayeka,"  
Tenchi sighed and went down to the lake to see if the girl was ok or not. When he got there, the girl was still unconscious from her fall, and Sasami was splashing water onto the girl's face to wake her up. Tenchi looked closely at the girl and saw that she was only a young girl, maybe a little older than Sasami, who was 11. The girl had tan skin and dark brown, almost black hair, and was wearing a t-shirt and blue jeans.  
Ryoko and Ayeka spied Tenchi and rushed to him, each saying how much they missed him, and then fighting over who should hug Tenchi.   
Suddenly, the girl groaned, and opened her eyes. Everybody stared at her, and she slowly sat up, shook her head, and said,  
"That was scary...where am I??? Am I dead?" Keyone replied,  
"No, you're not dead. You just had a bad fall, that's all." The girl asked many questions, and then introduced herself as Kimi, and told them that she was thirteen years old and was from the U.S.A. Everybody introduced themselves as well. Ryo-ohki, who was with Sasami the whole time, came up to Kimi and nudged her arm.  
"Hey, you're cute!" she said to Ryo-ohki. Ryo-ohki gave a delighted "meow" and trotted back to Sasami. Kimi asked Sasami, "What's her name?" and Sasami said,  
" Her name is Ryo-ohki. She seems to like you!" Tenchi, always trying to get back on the subject asked,  
"How did you get here?"   
"Well, I was searching in my closet for something, and then a large black hole formed underneath me and I fell through. Next thing I know, I'm falling down from the sky!"  
"Hmmmm. Black holes. Sounds like Washu's work." Said Tenchi. Everyone, including Kimi followed Tenchi to Washu's lab. Tenchi threw open the lab door, and walked into the machine-cluttered-room.  
"Washu! Did you make a dimension portal in somebody's closet?!!!" Yelled Tenchi  
"Well, indeed I did! I was experimenting with dimension portals that link two different worlds. I really wasn't expecting success, but it sounds like I created a disaster! That's just great! This probably means my invention works!" replied Washu.  
"Is she some sorta mad scientist or something?" asked Kimi. Everyone nodded their heads, but Washu explained that she was not a mad scientist, but the greatest scientific genius in the universe. She walked back to her computer and started typing again and everyone filed out of the room.  
Tenchi's grandfather, who was at the shrine the whole time, entered the house and asked what was going on. Kimi explained what happened again, and Tenchi's grandfather said,  
"Well, we have another guest for the time being. Please feel welcome Kimi." And with that, he walked away.  
Just after, there was a large explosion in Washu's lab. Everybody, including Tenchi's grandfather, rushed in to see what happened. When they entered the room, all they saw was a swirl of colors; and Washu was nowhere in sight. Mihoshi cried out,  
"What happened?" Washu's voice didn't answer. Everybody became so worried about what happened to Washu, that they never even noticed that they were slowly disappearing themselves. Their forms were slowly dissolving, and the first to notice was Kimi. She screamed, and then everybody else noticed too.  
"What's going on?!" yelled Tenchi. Nobody knew, so nobody answered. The swirl of colors faded, and as that happened, everyone's form's faded, and they all disappeared.  



	2. No Need For a Drop in part 2

  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings from Tenchi Muyo. I do not own Tenchi Muyo.and so on and so on and..........  
  
  
No Need For a Drop in  
  
part 2  
  
  
Washu found herself in a dark room with many objects that she kept running into. She wondered where she was, and then she realized (after identifying some of the objects) that she was in somebody's closet.  
Washu groped around for a door handle so she could open the door to get out, but she didn't find any. She stumbled around a little more, and then tripped over something. She fell against the wall, or what she   
thought was a wall. The wall budged, and then gave way, revealing that it was actually a door rather than a wall. Washu squinted because of the light that so suddenly filled the room. 'Hmmm,' she thought, 'Where  
the heck am I?' Sunlight poured into the room, and then she noticed something funny. Her surroundings were not like those in Tenchi's world, but that of the 'real' world.  
"Darn it!" said Washu, "How could I have gotten myself into this one?" Then, she heard sounds of somebody coming up the stairs that were just to the left of the room's entrance. "AARRRGGG!" Got to hide,"   
said Washu to herself. The person was nearly up the stairs, and Washu didn't have anywhere to hide except in the closet, so she ran back inside and closed the door.  
"No, I can't find her anywhere! I haven't looked in the closet yet though!" said the person, apparently a man.  
"!@^@^$*#&%@#^#&!%!@!!" thought Washu to herself. She heard the footsteps of a man nearing the door, and then, slowley, the door opened. The Man jumped back in surprise and then started yelling,  
"AAAcCCCkkkk! Intruder! Kidnapper!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"Oh my gosh," thought Washu, "this guy has really lost it!" The concered voice of a woman filled the room now. She was asking frantic questions such as,  
"What happened? Is everything all right??"..............and so on. The man and the woman both were asian, had dark hair, and seemed to be around their late fourties. Washu now realized that the man and the woman were milssing somebody,  
and that they thought she was the kiddnapper, or what ever it was that they wanted to call it. Washu stood up and was preparing to introduce herself, when, out of nowhere, Tenchi, Kimi, and everyone else appeared and landed righ on   
top of Washu.  
"Oh my gawd! Kimi! ARE YOU ALLRIGHT? Honey? What happened?"(blah blah blah) said the woman.  
"Hey! Calm down mom! These are some new friends, and I'm pretty sure Washu here can explain my disappearance."  
Too scared to question anyone, the man and woman both listened to Washu's story. After she was finished, the man said,  
"Are you some sorta mad scientist or something?"  
"Aaarrrggg!" said Washu, "HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO SAY: I AM THE GREATEST SCIENTIFIC GENIUS IN THE UNIVERSE!!!!!! not: MAD SCIENTIST!!!"  
The man and woman both jumped at Washu's loud response, but the found it very amusing, and were no longer afraid of Washu and everybody else.  
"I am Kenji Yamamoto, and this is my wife,Yoko." said Kenji (the man)  
"Pleased ta meet'cha!" said Washu, and so everyone began to introduce themselves, again. The Yamamotos' were kind enough to let Tenchi and the gang stay until Washu could find a way to get back to their own world. Then Ryoko floated over to Tenchi and said,  
"Oh Tenchi darling! Isn't this romantic? We're on an adventure in another world, and the two of us can explore it together, and get away from that witch Ayeka." Ayeka's face became bright red and she looked Ryoko in the eye and said,  
"Now listen here you worthless beast! Tenchi loves me more, and it is I that will be spending time with him. Not you, you dirty space pirate!"  
"grrrrrrr! Now listen princess! You know Tenchi loves ME more, and he doesn't want to go around with a prissy little princess like you Ayeka. Isn't that right Tenchi darling?"  
Ayeka and Ryoko started to fight again, and the Yamamotos all stared at them like they were some crazy wackos or something (they are).   
"Well, I hope you guys can make yourselves at home! Just find yourselves a room and settle down. Dinner will be ready in a little." Said Kimi. After, everybody set out to find a room. Kiyone and Mihoshi found a room at the far end of the upstairs hall  
opposite and to the left of the room Washu was in. Washu took up residence in the hall closet, which she made into another one of her labs. Tenchi, Yosho, and Nobuyuki found a room opposite of Kiyone and Mihoshi's, Ayeka and Sasami settled in Kimi's room, and Ryoko settled for the  
living room (because the T.V. was there of course). They all settled in nicely, and then they all went to take a bath in the floating bath-place Washu had set up for them outside.  
Sasami was the only one who stayed behind; she wanted to help the Yamamoto's cook dinner. This is only the beginning of everybody's adventure, and let's see what will happen to the poor Yamamoto's!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, Did you like it?? Hope you did... YOU BETTER R/R OKAY????? 


End file.
